Fan:Princessmon
Princessmon Princessmon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name is derived from , signifying her nobility and title. She is one of the members of the Royal Family, most notably the fourth child of Queen Majestymon and King Royalmon. Her older brother and sister are Valentinemon and Sirenmon. She is also the twin sister of Metaldramon/Signamon. She was created around the time the Digital World was in its infancy. Appearance As a member of the noble Royal Family, Princessmon is known for her beautiful appearance as well as her sadistic nature. She has a bit of a respectable rivalry with her older sister, Sirenmon for the title of being the most beautiful Digimon. Princessmon has a close relationship with her twin brother Metaldramon/Signamon, and at times has acted as his second-in-command. Has a vendetta against the three Celestial Digimon after they dethroned her parents and forced her, while she was still Himemon, and her siblings to relocate to the Dark Area. During her time in the Dark Area, she and her siblings were looked after by the Seven Great Demon Lords, due to the allegiance the Royal Family had with them. Also while in the Dark Area, she was able to achieve her Mega form, by scanning the data of Digimon who were dragged into the Dark Area. Due to the hierarchy of the Royal Family, Princessmon also has command over many Demon Lord, Devil, and Fallen Angel Digimon; she also has command over the Elemental Gods, with the exception of her brother. While the army she controls are mostly the "Nightmare Soldiers", she also has power over the "Nature Spirits". Among her henchmen, Princessmon has LadyDevimon and MetalLadyDevimon serving as her two of her many lieutenants with other Digimon such as Dobermon and Cerberumon serving as her bodyguards, attack forces and watchdogs. She is nearly as strong as her twin brother, but still has power that rival those of the Seven Great Demon Lords. Much like the other members of her family, she also resembles a human teenager with the exception of her tail, which she can retract into her body. Her main outfit greatly resembles that of the clothes in Dragon Ball Z wore during her first appearance. The Mark of Evil is imprinted on the back of her denim jacket. Attacks *'Possession' – Like her family, Princessmon is able to merge her body and overshadow or otherwise control another life form. While she has some strength of her own, Princessmon's combat abilities are best suited to exploiting the full potential of a host body. It appears that when she has chosen a permanent host, she begins to alter the host's appearance to mirror her own (as evidenced by the appearance of Kristy and Relena). After possessing a host, Princessmon combines their power with her own. She also gains the ability to assimilate the techniques of those who she has possessed. Princessmon uses this to take control of Kristy Damon and Relena Norstein. *'Shadow Barrier' – A technique where energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles and to expand and damage its surroundings. *'Death Beam' - She extends her right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast, and concentrated laser-like beam from either her index finger or her tail, which barrels down and pierces through an opponent. *'Maiden's Rage' - When angered by an enemy, Princessmon forms an energy orb on each hand and then combines them to unleash a huge energy blast. *'Sadistic Princess' - Princessmon charges at the opponent and punches them up into the air. Then, she flies after the opponent to elbow them in their face and roundhouse kick their arm, before sweep kicking them. Next, she grabs the opponent by their leg and throws them down to the ground, where she teleports beside them and kicks them in the stomach. Finally, she turns around to blast the opponent with a yellow Finger Beam, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Essence Eruption' - She screams and releases a large amount of energy from her entire body to knock an opponent back. *'Telekinesis' – She can lift or move large objects through the air and blow up objects as big as mountains with only her mind. *'Low Blow' - Before the opponent attacks her, Princessmon attacks the opponent with a right knee strike to their stomach. Then, she backs away and moves back in to knock the opponent to the side with a left open palm strike to the side of their head, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Galaxy Orb' - First, Princessmon charges a green light energy from around her body and gathers it into her palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Next, she waves her hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. *'Nebula Blast' – Princessmon raises her right hand as he curls his fingers and charges a pink energy sphere. Then, he brings his hand forward and fires the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Infinity Bullet' – First, Princessmon raises both of her hands in front of her and charges a pink swirling energy sphere. Then, she fires many pink energy blasts out of the energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Dark Rose Whip' – She creates a long thorny whip using Magic Materialization, the whip can swiftly slashes in multiple directions and is capable of cutting even through steel. The whip can also unleash crescent-shaped energy blades. *'Galaxy Blast' – A variation of the Galaxy Orb technique, Princessmon repeatedly throws Galaxy Orbs from each hand. *'Dark Genesis Blast' – She makes an upwards facing open palm, and places the other hand around the adjacent arm for support. She then gathers surrounding energy into the open palm and shapes the energy into a black-blue sphere. After forming it, she controls and guides it by pointing the index and middle fingers in whichever desired direction. When initially guided, the attack utilizes kinetic energy to deal damage, striking the enemy multiple times from range. On its last strike,it is triggered to explode on impact, further damaging the enemy. *'Maiden's Mystic Assault' - Similar to her twin brother's Mystic Attack, she can also extend her arms, legs and tail to attack an opponent, but when her attacks make contact with weakly certain pressure points on an opponent's body, can incite effects such as paralysis or knock the opponent out. Enough prolonged pressure on the pressure points can also kill the opponent. *'Power Strike' - First, Princessmon delivers a right palm strike to the opponent's face. Then, she punches the opponent in the stomach and elbows them on the back. Finally, Princessmon reverse sweep kicks the opponent off the ground before kicking them away, inflicting a high amount of damage. *'Barrage Death Beam' - A rapid-fire version of the Death Beam technique. *'Emerald Wave'- Princessmon fires a green energy sphere from her mouth. *'Demonic Rush' - First, Princessmon punches the opponent in the face. Then, he hits them with a barrage of punches and kicks before kicking them into the air. Finally, she punches them in the stomach before punching them away, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Ruby Chaos' – She blasts her opponents with a powerful barrage of reddish-orange energy waves, finishing with a powerful blast, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Sapphire Breath' - She launches a large stream of a dark blue-colored fire from her mouth, bearing a large chance of hitting the opponent within range and dealing heavy damage. *'Amethyst Blast' – She fires a beam with a lavender hue that can switch direction when fired. *'Cobalt Bullet' - Princessmon charges cobalt energy spheres in both of her hands and fires several powerful energy blasts at a very rapid rate. It is capable of destroying large cities if enough power is put into it. *'Atomic Blast' - First, Princessmon punches the opponent in their stomach. Then, she attacks the opponent with a roundhouse kick and a punch to their back. Finally, Princessmon flips upside down in the air and blasts the opponent away with a yellow energy wave fired from her hands, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *'Explosive Wave' – She bursts out energy from all over her body in order to repel the opponents around her. *'Super Explosive Wave' – A stronger version of the Explosive Wave, she releases a gigantic wave of energy from her body, causing a huge amount of destruction. *'Finger Beam' - She holds out her index finger and releases an energy beam from her fingertips. *'Scatter Finger Beam' - She leans forward and points all five fingers of her right or left hand, then she charges up five small golden-yellow energy spheres each on the tip of each finger and finally fires the energy spheres inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Power Up' - She has the power to suppress and increase her power. *'Tail Attack' – She can attack her opponents using her powerful tail. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' or ' Continuous Energy Waves' - She fires many energy waves from a single hand at once at a very rapid rate, which causes a lightning speed effect. *'Magic Materialization' – Used to create clothes for herself. *'Shape-shifting' – Her and her family have the power to shape-shift into any human and Digimon they have come into contact with. *'Accel Dance' - A team attack used with Metaldramon/Signamon, where they attack the opponent with a barrage of punches and finish them off with machine gun-like energy blasts. *'Eye Lasers' – A thin laser-like beam is shot from both of her eyes. *'Telepathy' – She has the ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. *'Triangle Ecstasy Spark' - She lifts both her hands and unleashes a beam that resembles a triangle with the letter "X" in the middle. * Thousand Cherry Blossoms '- Princessmon releases a thousand tiny, slender blade fragments from her hands. While the blades are supposedly too small to be seen normally, they reflect light in such a way as to resemble cherry blossom petals. She can control the blade fragments, allowing her to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense. The blades can be used for defensive purposes, as they can protect Princessmon from an incoming attack. . *'Ultima Beam - She swipes her hand across, shooting out hundreds of tiny pink lasers powerful enough to cut through metal and concrete. *'Light Catastrophe' - She puts her two hands together in front of her, after she charges her pink energy sphere which irradiates electricity, and finally she fires the attack at the target or opponent to blast it. * 'Nova Star '- Princessmon charges a spiraling, fiery energy sphere in his mouth. Then, she grabs the energy sphere and charges it and he fires the energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting high damage through a fiery explosion. * 'Vine Blade '- Similar to the Dark Rose Whip in that it was composed of a vine with thorns created through Magic Materialization, but this time it grows around Princessmon's arm and is wielded as a sword-like weapon. She also revealed that this attack was essentially Dark Rose Whips manipulated and entangled around Princessmon's arm, creating a sharp piercing weapon. * 'Petal Tempest '- Similar to her Thousand Cherry Blossoms technique, she creates a whirlwind of razor-sharp petal-shaped energy discs materializing in the palm of her hand and then swirling around her. If an opponent gets within a certain range, the petals attack and rip them to shreds. * 'Devouring Tree '- She creates a plant through Magic Materialization or from her own energy that contains huge mouths at the end of each root. It is a carnivorous tree with an acidic saliva capable of melting flesh and bone easily. Instinctively it strikes anything that moves. It is often seen wrapped around Princessmon's arm where she can also fire energy attacks from the plant's mouth. She can also create more than one plant as a form of defense and offense. * 'Ice Star '- She fires a blue-colored energy blast from her hands that freezes anything it hits or comes into direct or indirect contact with. * 'Supernova '- She raises her hand or finger and gathers their energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange,sun-looking energy sphere. Once it is ready, Princessmon launches the attack against the target. Like her twin brother's Death Ball techniques, it is mostly used to destroy planets, or as a last ditch-effort to kill an enemy. * 'Super Big Nova '- A larger version of the Supernova technique, like with the regular Supernova, the user raises his index finger and gathers energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-looking energy sphere. Once it is ready, the user launches the attack at the target. * 'Death Bomb '- Princessmon puts the palms of her hands together in front of her chest and brings them apart as she forms a pink energy sphere. Then, she raises it upward and charges it with more power, changing it into a red and orange energy sphere and making it bigger and more powerful with additional streaks of black electricity. Finally, she fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. When thrown into a planet, it is shown that it tunnels into the ground until it destroys the planet's core.